Blood glucose concentration may be measured by an electrochemical measurement method that uses glucose oxidase or glucose dehydrogenase, an electron transfer substance, and an electrode, where a voltage equal to or higher than the oxidation potential of the electron transfer substance is applied to the electrode, and the glucose concentration is calculated based on the measured value.
The glucose concentration calculated by the above-described measurement method, however, may contain errors due to interfering substances, such as hematocrit, ascorbic acid, and the like in blood. Therefore, these interfering substances should be measured by using a different electrode compared to an electrode used to measure the glucose, and the amount of glucose should be calibrated based on the measured values (Japanese Patent Nos. 3102613 and 5239860).
Thus, there is a demand for a new method for measuring glucose.